


At Night, Your Body Is A Symphony

by PizzaIsTheAnswer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Spencer, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaIsTheAnswer/pseuds/PizzaIsTheAnswer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way loves men.</p><p>He also loves kinky sex.</p><p>So, when he met Spencer, he fell head over heels in love with him and his similarly kinky lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night, Your Body Is A Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Wrote this for my RP partner, Cece. Second attempt at smut. Sorry if it sucks ass. Enjoy!

Gerard Way loves men.

He also loves kinky sex.

So, when he met Spencer, he fell head over heels in love with him and his similarly kinky lifestyle.

He was currently kneeling behind the larger man, sliding a leather riding crop down his back and emitting a shivery groan from him.

"Fuck, Gerard. You're such a damn tease."

"Yeah. But you love it." Gerard responded, quickly striking Spencer's left ass cheek twice, turning the pale skin, a shade redder.

Spencer groaned again, pushing back into it.

"Please, D-Daddy. Hit me again." Gerard smirked and climbed off the bed, walking to the other side and gently striking Spencer's thigh three times, the younger man whimpering into the pillows.

Gerard climbed back onto the bed, straddling Spencer's back and slipping the blindfold off of him.

"You want daddy to fuck you, baby?" Gerard asked, sliding a hand into Spencer's hair and tugging it roughly.

"Y-Yes, fuck, yes please." Gerard smirked in satisfaction, kneeling behind Spencer and reaching down to slowly pull the lubricated plug out of him, slicking up his own cock and entering him, with one quick thrust.

Spencer cried out, tugging at his restraints, where he was attached to the headboard with handcuffs.

Gerard took a moment to let Spencer adjust, before starting to thrust, quickly and roughly.

"Ah! Shit, harder!" Spencer cried out, arching his back to push back into the hard thrusts.

Gerard gripped Spencer's thighs, wrapping them around his waist and pushing deeper, snapping his hips jerkily.

Every thrust felt like electricity, like a firework in the pit of Spencer's stomach, of the which got only more intense when Gerard found his prostate and slammed into it repeatedly.

Spencer swore he saw stars.

Gerard was obviously nearing his own release, hips snapping erratically and nails digging into Spencer's ass cheeks, he snaked a hand under his lover, stroking Spencer in time with his thrusts.

Spencer whimpered, as he leaked precum into Gerard's hand.

"D-Daddy, almost there!" Spencer shouted, gasping loudly a few seconds later, as he splattered his release onto Gerard's hand and the bed sheets beneath them.

The clenching around Gerard's cock was unbearable, he cried out as his own orgasm washed over him, hips slapping hard against Spencer's ass.

They both rode out their releases, gently collapsing into a messy pile on the bed.

Spencer's eyes fluttered shut, and he slowly drifted off, tuckered out from being fucked.

 

He awoke a while later, clean and wrapped in Gerard's arms, purring softly as his hair was stroked.

"Always such a good boy for Daddy, I love you so much, Spencer."

"I love you, too, Gerard." Spencer smiled and yawned softly.

 

Yeah, Spencer was kinda head over heels in love, too.


End file.
